The Gift
by Setsuna24
Summary: Asami has found a way to get some payback from Akihito for his very annoying and sex depriving disappearing act (see "The Birthday Kitten") and to keep his lover in killing two birds with one stone is a very satisfying thing and Akihito is about to get a gift that is more than what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is a response to ****seeker88****'s request in "The Birthday Kitten" reviews to write about Akihito's birthday. Honestly it took me forever to come up with a concrete idea for this as I had lots of thoughts about it but had no clue as to how to put them all together so I hope this turned out ok.**

**The Gift**

Akihito was in the kitchen preparing breakfast while Asami was in the shower. He was standing in front of the stove stirring the food when large warm hands held his waist from behind, and lips cruised about the back of his neck. Warm breath tickled his ear and made his knees go weak as he heard the low husky voice of his lover.

"I love waking up to see you playing housewife, kitten."

"Bastard! I'm not your damn housewife and I'm not your pet either!"

The low chuckle on his neck infuriated him, and he could just imagine that annoying smirk on the older man's face. How he wished he could punch that sexily annoying smirk off of that perfect face.

One of the hands circled his waist and held him close, the boy pressed behind him as the other hand slowly made its way up the vintage shirt from his stomach to his chest.

"Damn it, can you control yourself just for one hour? Can't you see I'm in the middle of cooking?"

"I have a full day today and won't be home until very late, so I want to make use of this bit of free time to the fullest extent before I go."

"Yeah right, more like you want to make use of me to the fullest extent. Insatiable jerk." Said Akihito as he turned off the stove.

Asami's hand reached his nipple and pinched it as his tongue licked Akihito's neck. He moved to the spot where shoulder meets neck and alternated between sucking, licking, kissing and biting. Akihito could feel the bulge pressing on his ass and a small moan escaped him. He was turned around so fast his head spun and was pressed onto the kitchen counter.

Golden eyes looked straight into hazel ones and the young photographer's lips were captured in a breathtaking kiss.

Asami's tongue explored his young lover's mouth as both battled for dominance. Hands roamed and grouped as they tried to get rid of the clothing between them. Akihito put his arms around the man's neck while his right leg was lifted to Asami's waist.

He lifted himself and circled the older man's waist with his legs as his lover used his hands to cup his bottom and led them towards the dining room table. Asami laid him on the table and tore the shirt off and took one of the perk nipples into his mouth biting it gently but firmly. His expert fingers unbuttoned the cargo shorts and pulled them down. One hand held Akihito's head in place as it grasped the mop of blond hair, while the other slid under underwear and jerked the boy's hardness. He stood back and enjoyed the look of his wanton kitten as he gasped for air, eyes wide in arousal and lips red and swollen from the passionate kissing.

The yakuza pulled down the offending underwear and pulled Akihito to the edge of the table, opening the legs wide. He took Akihito into his mouth and reached one of his hands to the photographer's mouth, taking a momentary break from pleasuring his young lover to give a sharp command.

"Suck"

Akihito moaned and opened his mouth taking in two fingers, he licked and sucked. When Asami thought it was enough, he pulled back his hand and began to push one finger into Akihito. The tight ring of muscle loosened slowly and he added another finger searching for that sweet bundle of nerves within his lover and stroked it again and again. He knew Akihito was close to coming, and before the boy found his release he pulled his fingers out.

Akihito let out a small whimper at the loss and leaned forward to capture Asami's lips in another kiss.

"Please, Asami… Pl-please, I need." He whimpered.

"What do you need my cute Akihito?" Asami asked with a smirk on his face.

"You, please… I need you."

"As you wish" Said the yakuza as he positioned himself at Akihito's tight entrance and pushed in slowly. He kept his pumping deliberately slow and torturous hitting that delicious spot and driving his lover crazy with the need to find release.

"M-more, harder." The blond begged as Asami increased the speed of his movements and used his hand on Akihito's hardness in perfect synchronicity to his thrusts.

"Asami, Asami, Asami" he moaned as he reached his peak holding onto his lover's shoulders like a life line, finally throwing his head back in a silent scream of pleasure as he released himself onto the older man's hand. Asami continued to thrust wildly into him, until he too came with a grunt as he kissed his lover's swollen lips.

Asami took his lover into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. After cleaning up, they sat before the same table they had just used during their 'morning fun', which made Akihito blush furiously and unable to eat.

"Asami, do you have something going on next Saturday?" The blond asked, still blushing and averting his eyes from golden ones. A perfect brow lifted on Asami's face as the man studied him.

"I have meetings with various business partners and the opening of a new hotel, why?"

"Never mind, I'm going to be out with my friends until very late anyways." Said Akihito, trying to hide his disappointment from Asami's knowing gaze.

After Asami left, Akihito got ready to go to a photo shoot, his disappointment and sadness slowly turned into anger as the day went by. He spent the day muttering in anger to himself and cursing Asami.

_'I can't believe Asami was not even going to be around on my birthday! I go all out for his birthday present and he completely forgets about me. What the hell is that about? That damn conceited ass! I can't believe he would forget.'_

The week went by in the same manner as usual, mind blowing sex until the early hours of the day, a couple hours of sleep, then more mind blowing sex, then go to work while Akihito mutters about how pissed he is that Asami won't spend a single hour with him during his birthday, then cleaning, cooking and waiting on the sofa for Asami to come home, and the whole routine beings anew.

***VF***

Finally, it's his birthday and he can't even enjoy himself with his friends. They were at a club and he couldn't even gather the energy to dance. It was ridiculous that all he could think about was the fact that he could not share this special day with the man he… no, he was not going to admit that, even to himself. There was no way he would say those words even in his own mind.

"Aki-chan, what's got you so down today? You're supposed to be having fun."

"Damn it Kou! Cut it out with the Aki-chan, I'm not a girl!" Kou's mouth fell open in shock as he looked at his friend's pissed expression.

"Wow Aki, simmer down." Said Takato as he too looked at his friend in shock.

"Sorry guys, I'm just in a bad mood today."

"I guess so, judging by the fact that you have been in a sour mood all night." Takato commented.

"Maybe coming out today was not such a good idea. I mean, I just can't get someone out of my head and enjoy myself."

"Trouble in paradise? Did that rich lady you are dating forget your birthday and not even congratulate you or something?" Of course of all the times Kou would choose this one time to be right about what was bothering him, well partially since it was not a rich lady, but an emotionless bastard of a yakuza who forgot to even say congratulations on his birthday.

***VF***

In another club in Shinjuku, a powerful yakuza/business man sat behind his desk reading a report on the activities of his favorite source of entertainment while chuckling evilly.

"Kirishima"

"Yes, Asami-sama?"

"Is everything prepared?"

"Yes, I have done the initial testing and the place is ready as well."

"Good, send Suoh to pick up my property and take him to the hotel. We will be leaving in five minutes."

"Understood, Asami-sama."

***VF***

Akihito was still fuming and complaining to his friends. Confused as they, were Kou and Takato could only placate their more than tipsy friend by agreeing with whatever he said without paying much attention to what his rant was about. They decided to call it a night about one o'clock and headed out the club.

They were just getting up from their chairs, when a tall muscular man in a black suit stood before them. They vaguely remembered seeing him but could not quite recall when or where. All thoughts of figuring out who the hulking figure was were halted when Akihito suddenly spoke while looking at the man as if he was the last person on Earth he wanted to see.

"What does the bastard want?" He said, and the man looked at him as if trying to figure out what to say in front of them.

"Excuse me." Said the man as he grabbed Akihito, throwing him over his shoulder and walking away. Kou and Takato followed them out of the club, all the while Akihito hit the man's back, screaming obscenities and everyone stared at the scene they were causing.

Once outside, Akihito gave up his struggles as he was placed by a BMW. His friends tried to ask the man what his business with their friend was, and demanded to let him go.

"Forget it guys, he is not going to talk and he is not going to let me go. It's best if I just go with him and see what the bastard wants."

"But Aki…" Said Kou

"It's ok. I'll be alright, nothing bad is going to happen to me."

"Are you sure?" Asked Takato.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Akihito answered as he sat on the back seat of the car, Suoh closed the door, walked to the driver's seat and drove away.

***VF***

Going through the lobby of the new hotel, Akihito thought he could not look more out of place if he wanted to. Wearing cargo pants, a baggy sweater and tennis shoes in this kind of place attracted the attention of the upper class that frequented it, and the interested yet disdainful stare of those who work there.

Suoh led him to a suit without saying a word as to why he had been taken to this place, and avoided all his questions. Inside the room he was handed a designer three-piece suit and instructed to put it on. Which he reluctantly did in between cursing and complaining. He was directed to an elevator and awkwardly stood in it as they rode it up.

"Are you ever going to tell me what this is all about?"

"Asami-sama requested your presence, that is all I can say." Was the only answer.

They rode the elevator to the roof of the hotel and Akihito wondered what sight would greet him when the door opened. Whatever he had in mind could not be further away from what he actually saw. There was a beautiful garden with the most exquisite flowers and soft music played from somewhere. In the center of the garden was an open stone gazebo with golden and silver designs on large columns. Thousands of small lights surrounded the place as colorful fireflies floated all around them. In the gazebo was a low table filled with the most delicious looking food, and at the head of the table sat none other than Asami Ryuichi himself, surrounded by large throw pillows like a sultan in his palace.

Akihito walked toward Asami with a scowl on his face and sat down crossing his arms. He was still pissed at the man for forgetting his birthday.

"What do you want Asami?"

"Well, that is a rather angry tone you have, even though I went out of my way to prepare this dinner in honor of your birthday." Asami said, smirking at his pet.

"Ha! Don't pretend that you are doing this for my birthday. You did not even remember to congratulate me this morning. I bet you did not even know and Kirishima probably had to remind you." He shouted angrily.

"Do you really think that I would forget such an important date, or that all this could be prepared in short notice?"

"But you didn't say anything to me this morning! Why would you make me believe that you forgot?!"

"That, my sweet kitten, was payback for the little stunt you pulled on my birthday."

"But... But…" Asami chuckled at his stuttering and placed a kiss on Akihito's lips.

He took Akihito's left hand into his, stroking the small wrist with his thumb. Akihito heard a small click and felt a foreign weight on his wrist. He pulled his hand from Asami's and looked at it, there was a platinum bracelet on his wrist with the letters **_A. R_**. neatly engraved into it and when Akihito tried to remove it, he realized it had a small hole for a key to go into.

"What the hell, Asami!"

"That is your birthday present, and since you need a key to take it off – which only I have and won't be giving to you – everyone will be able to see who you belong to."

"You are such a bastard, take this off!" Akihito demanded.

"Give it up kitten, it's not going to happen. Now come over here and be a good pet." He said, pulling the boy to his lap.

"I'm not your hm…" Akihito's words were interrupted by a very passionate kiss. Asami laid him down on the pillows as his hands worked to get the boy out of his clothes.

"Honestly," Said the young photographer when their lips parted. "I wonder why you bothered to have me put this suit on if you were going to take it off as soon as I got close."

Asami chuckled amusedly as he held one of Akihito's nipples between his teeth, then moved to whisper seductively in the boy's ears while his hand went into the blonde's pants and held the throbbing member, jerking it slowly.

"Careful with what you say Akihito or I will start to think that I don't need to have you dressed at all while you are near me."

"Agh, Asami… umm" He moaned as his hips bucked and his arms went around Asami's shoulder, pulling him into a kiss.

***VF***

Asami walked into his office at Sion and opened his laptop with a devious and satisfied smirk. He opened a program, which displayed a map of Tokyo and looked at a red dot entering a box labeled as 'Home'.

"How is the tracking chip in the bracelet working boss?" Asked his secretary.

"Wonderfully Kirishima, good job, I was beginning to get tired of the incompetence of my men in following him. Now there is no way he can repeat his little disappearing act again, even if it is to give me a surprise. How is the program working on your mobile?"

"Very well sir, I will keep tabs on him and report to you if needed."

As his secretary left the office, Asami went back to work, glancing periodically at the red dot on his computer and thinking that having a tracking bracelet custom made for his mischievous lover was a very good idea indeed.

*******VF******

**That is it folks, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Let me know what you think, requests are welcomed and I will try to get to writing them for you.**

**Setsuna**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **aoi. .forward**** pointed out that since it was Aki's birthday Asami should have done more and should have been more romantic, so this is me trying to make that happen. **

**I do not own Finder Series.**

**R&R**

***********VF**********

He had been thinking about Akihito's birthday the day before. It was clear to him that his young lover had enjoyed their dinner date and had accepted his gift –not that he had much choice in the matter – however he was not satisfied.

He had initially intended for the celebration to continue at the penthouse with a most unexpected surprise, but convincing his young lover's parents had proven to be a difficult task. They even made him late for Akihito's birthday, by the time he got back from Yokohama, his lover was already at a club with his two friends, and he decided to let them enjoy themselves a bit while he finished up some work he had to postpone in order to try to convince the Takabas. Every time he remembered his trips to Yokohama, and his subsequent conversations with Akihito's parents as he tried his best to convince them.

_'God the things I had to do… the things I had to say to get them to agree and in the end today – the day after – is when they give me an answer.'_

He supposed he would have to make the occasion not only special, but memorable. It was eight thirty and Akihito had said he was getting home around ten; he might as well go home early and make sure things were set up perfectly.

****FV****

When Asami got home the decorator had already finished getting the place ready to his specifications so he sent her on her way. Twenty minutes later, Kirishima arrived with the groceries he requested and the documents they would need at the end of the night. Akihito arrived fifteen minutes earlier than expected while Asami was still in the kitchen.

It smelled amazing as he opened the door, his jaw dropped when he came into the penthouse; it was decorated like something out of a honeymoon in a romance novel – roses, candles and everything else. He followed the noises coming from the kitchen and the delicious aroma of wagyu beef. In the kitchen he witnessed the most bewildering sight he had ever seen, Asami was making dinner with an apron on over his formal attire. The yakuza turned around and pulled him into his arms to seal their lips in a passionate kiss, when their lips parted Asami's eyes settled on his.

"Dinner will be ready soon, how about you enjoy a bath and enjoy the night with me. I set an outfit for you on top of the bed and I would like you to wear it."

"Are we celebrating something?"

Akihito was confused about the whole situation - the decorations, Asami being nice, cooking, and asking instead of demanding. Not only that, there was a look in the yakusa's eyes that melted his heart.

"This was initially supposed to be part of your birthday, but certain circumstances got in the way of this part, so I decided to do it today."

"This? Was part of my birthday? Wait, what got in the way of it?"

"Yes. About what got in the way, I will tell you after we have dinner, along with other things I have to talk to you about, now go get ready so we can begin our night."

Akihito walked into the bedroom and stopped to take in the décor. There were rose petals on the bed, and a suit lay at the foot of the bed, the room just like the decorations he saw before, gave the general feeling of a honeymoon suite, the bath was already prepared and waiting for him as well.

_'What has gotten into Asami, even for my birthday the man seriously outdid himself. This whole thing is making me really nervous, but I want to know what he wants to talk to me about, so I might as well go along with it. Besides, it's not every day that the bastard is not being... well, a bastard.'_

He came out of the room dressed in the clothes Asami had picked for him and found the table already set. Takaba approached the table and his lover pulled out the chair for him to sit down, he sat and watched with curiosity as Asami sat down. They made pleasant conversation during their meal, talking about the frustrations of their days and, for once, Asami seemed eager to share about his work day without making demands of the younger man.

After dinner they moved to the living room, Akihito sat on Asami's lap with his hands around the older man's neck as they kissed slow and sweetly. A manila folder sat on the low table before the couch with the documents Kirishima brought earlier. Lips parted and curiosity got the better of the blond photographer.

"Asami, thank you for this. Really." Said Akihito, smiling fondly "I did not expect this and it has been a very pleasant night. Even if you did not get to do this on my birthday, it is still nice that you planned all this."

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself Akihito, but the night is not over yet."

"So, will you tell me tell me what kept you from doing this when you wanted to? From what I understand, you always do what you want, when you want, regardless of what anyone wants or says."

Asami looked him in the eyes and chuckled before responding.

"True, I always do what I want, when I want but this time I could not afford to do that. I needed to talk to some people before doing this, and as hard to believe as you might find it, I needed their approval."

"Who the hell would be so important to prevent you from doing this when you wanted to? Plus why the hell would you need their approval?"

"Your parents, I've been visiting them all week." was the simple answer.

Akihito's face blanched in horror at Asami's revelation. Asami had been talking to his parents, why had Asami been talking to his parents?

"I must have heard wrong, did you just say you have been visiting my parents all week? Why?"

Asami's face set on a serious expression before he spoke, and Akihito found himself swallowing a lump in his throat in nervous expectation of the yakuza's explanations.

"Akihito, we have been together for over three years now, I know you still have doubts about your place in my life and I intended to clear those doubts once and for all yesterday, but your parents wouldn't cooperate until I said…" Before he could continue Akihito interrupted him.

"What? What did they want you to say?"

"…"

"Asami, please. Tell me, what was so important that you could not talk to me before you talked to them."

"Never mind that now."

"Asami!"

"They wanted me to tell them how I felt about you."

"Which is?"

"…"

"Come on, if you could tell my parents – which you obviously did or we wouldn't be here right now – you can tell me."

"Akihito, I love you and would like to add you to my family registry."

Shock invaded his mind and his jaw dropped in astonishment. _'My parents approved of Asami?'_

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes"

Akihito's chest swelled with happiness and his heart beat accelerated in excitement. The brightest smile Asami had ever seen appeared on his lover's face as tears of happiness escaped those beautiful hazel eyes. The young man pulled him down to a passionate kiss and Asami held him tight in his arms.

"I love you too, Asami."

"Ryuichi"

"What?"

"Call me Ryuichi." Akihito giggled in nervousness at the idea of calling the man other than what he was used to calling him.

"I love you too, Ryuichi and yes, I will marry you."

Asami took the documents and after they had signed them, making Akihito his family, he pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it for blonde to see its contents, inside were matching platinum rings. He placed the ring on the smaller finger as he kissed the photographer, and soon after, Akihito was placing a ring on his.

"I want you to know that you can keep using your last name even if now, you have mine. I understand that using my last name would damage your credibility in your line of work, and would cause even more unwanted attention towards you – which I definitely don't need. I have enough trouble keeping you safe as it is."

Asami's consideration for Akihito and his work, despite the fact that he did not approve of the dangerous endeavor, surprised the younger man and brought another smile to his face. The blonde straddled the older man and kissed him passionately once more, before the golden eyed man carried him bridal style to the bed and ravished his lover's body all night and part of the morning.

****VF****

It was early in the afternoon and Akihito had just stepped out of the elevator to go meet his friends for a very late lunch when the concierge called out to him.

"Good afternoon Asami-san, have a good day."

_'Asami-san, the goons too have been calling me that lately. I wander if I will ever get used to it.'_ He thought as he smiled on his way out of the building.

*****************VF****************

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though there were no lemons but I wanted the chapter to be centered on Asami being sweet to Aki and not Asami pounding Aki into the bed. Do let me know what you think.**

**Setsuna**


End file.
